Love Of An Imprint
by Foreveranalways143
Summary: Fuck, Fuck, Fuck... I had imprinted on Bella, the girl that hates my ass with a passion, Swan. The girl that calls me 'asshole', every chance she gets. The one that I loved, and was making my dick twitch at the very thought of her. Damn... I'm completely screwed. AU/ Lemons/ I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. ALL BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER. Beta'd by Tennant'sWolfofGallifrey! She rocks!
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after Paul and Bella Have both accepted the imprint. This story is rated M for a reason. Adult language, and Lemons. I am looking for betas or just positive suggestions and feedback. Beta'd by the beautiful and amazing Tennant'sWolfofGallifrey. I love her to death! **

**Chapter 1 **

*** Flashback* **

**Paul's P.O.V. **

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck... I had imprinted on Bella, the girl that hates my ass with a passion, Swan. The girl that calls me 'asshole', every chance she gets. The one that I loved, and was making my dick twitch at the very thought of her. Damn... I'm completely screwed.

"Paul, what the hell are you looking at?" She said.

_Had I been looking at her. this entire time?_

"B-Bella, can I talk I talk to you outside?"

_I have to tell her about the imprint. I had too._

"No, you can say it right here." She said.

I forgot how fucking smug she could be towards me. My imprint.. My soulmate... The love of my life, no better yet my existence, hated me with a passion.

"Bella, can you not be such a- "

_Think Paul she's your imprint don't make her mad! _

"Bella can you just come outside and talk with me?"

"Such a what , Paul? Can I not be such a what?" She said standing up coming my way she walked, the shape of her body , the way she blushed when she was mad... Just immediately turned me on. "Earth to Paul," she said as I looked at her " I believe you where going to call me a Bitch, right, asshole? Can I not be such a bitch ?"

"Bella, I really need to talk to you outside."

"No" she said walking back to take a seat by Leah and Jake.

I was loosing my fucking patience. Imprint or not she was going to hear what I have to fucking say.

"Bella, get your ass out fucking side ,right now!"

"What the fuck is so important that I you have to tell me outside?"

"Dammit Bella, your my imprint! OK? Are you fucking happy, now?" I yelled. Before I could see her reaction, I stormed out of Emily and Sam's house.

**Bella's P.O.V. **

_His imprint? I'm Paul's imprint . Me ? But he hates me... Doesn't he?_ He had to be mistaken, because there was no fucking way that we could love each other... that way. Spending so much time with the pack, I had grown fond of Paul. I even had a few wet dreams about him, but I never thought... I never imagined. He was sexy, yes, he was defiantly sexy.. But he was also the biggest asshole I had ever met. Could I be his imprint? Why now, why now ... We had been around each other for 3 months and all we ever seemed to do was argue. _Now, he wants to imprint on me.. To have a claim on ? _

"Bella? Bella! BELLLLLLA!" I heard Leah's voice interrupting me from my thoughts.

I looked over at her, she was sitting between Jacob's legs. Could that be me and Paul one day?

I shook my mind to clear my mind off Paul, "Umm, yeah?"

"I think you need to go talk to him, he's confused. I never seen him so calm,and angry, at the same time. Bella, maybe you just need to hear him out." _He's confused , hell I'm confused too... _

"If you want me to, I could go talk to him. I have to anyway, seeing as he just imprinted." Sam stated.

"Bella, I think, umm... I think you guys would really be a nice couple. You both connect well, other than the constant fighting... You and Paul would make an amazing couple." Emily said looking at Sam.

I couldn't help but think about Paul and everything they were saying. Shit, where the hell were they when me and Paul where arguing.. Did they already know?

"You guys don't seem as... shocked as I am." I said "Did you know this was going to happen? Did you know about the imprint?"

Everyone looked down.

"Jake, your my best friend. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

But before Jake could say a word. In came Paul. Looking directly at me, that's when he said it...

"Bella, get the fuck up... You're coming with me."


	2. Chapter 2

******I would like to thank you for the response to my first chapter! You guys really helped me rush to get this done. I should have a new chapter up every 3-5 days! If not sooner. Please Review ! Also Big shouts to Tennant'sWolfofGallifrey for being a amazing Beta and Friend !**

**Chapter 2-I'm ready !**

**Bella's P.O.V**

It was three weeks ago, when Paul told me I was his imprint. It didn't take me long to accept the fact that he wanted me, and I was his. Hell... how could I deny a six foot tall, muscular man, who only had eyes for me? I spent every moment I could with him, and, when he wasn't being a total dipshit, Paul was actually a gentlemen.. Well, as much of a gentlemen as he can be... The vibration on my bed distracted me from my thoughts. It was a text from Paul...

** Babe, were going on a date tonight. Be ready at 7!**

I looked at the clock, it was 6:35! What the fuck was he thinking? I don't have enough time to get ready! I got dressed in a rush, putting on a pair of tight skinny jeans, a black fitted shirt, and a pair of black boots. I threw my hair in a messy bun. Before I could I put my money in my pocket, I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Hey, Swan, miss me ?" He asked, kissing my neck.

I loved the feel of his skin on mine. Every time he touched me, I got so wet that I thought I would have to change into a new pair of panties. I turned in his embrace, putting my lips on his chin.

"Next time, you should knock. I could of been naked..." I said.

In reality, even though I was 18, I would hate for Charlie to come home and see me hugged up with him. I felt Paul's hand rubbing down the side of my body, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"If I walked in on you naked, I don't think I would have been able to control myself." He said, kissing me.

Our kiss felt endless and, before I knew it, he was sitting on the bed and I was straddling him. I felt his growing erection pushing at my core. He ground his hips into mine, trying to create some friction. I jumped up...

"Paul.."

_Dammit how was I going to word this? Fuck it! _

"Paul, I'm a virgin! "

I knew Paul was a ladies man, but now his experience seemed to intimidate me. I was new to this, but, oh, how bad I wanted him!

"Babe." He said signaling for me to come his way. He pulled me on his lap "Babe, I'm sorry if you think that I was pressuring you into it. I would never rush you. You know that..." I just nodded, "No matter how tempting you are. It's your say, Swan..." He had a devilish grin. "...just don't let my balls turn blue!"

I laughed and snapped my fingers, "Damn, you saw through my cunning plan!"

"SWAN!"

I smacked his chest, "I'm joking, idiot...".

I don't know where Paul was taking me, but the thought of being out in public with him was definitely a plus. I wanted every girl in the area to know he was mine. He pulled up to Sue Clearwater's diner...

"I'm surprised you want to eat out in public... Hell, you put away a hole cow, at once." I laughed to myself.

"I could eat something else, if you wanted!" He said winking at me.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me in the diner. When we entered it seemed like the whole pack was there including the tribal elders. We sat across from Jake and Leah. Paul pulling me on his lap.

"Hey, Bells! Sup', Lahote?" Greeted Jake, while nibbling on Leah's neck.

Looking back at Paul, I said "Paul, did I miss something?"

"No, Babe, we're here because Embry imprinted on Sonja, and he's bringing her here to hear our tribe's legends."

I knew Sonja... We graduated together in June. She was a really cool girl, really beautiful, too. I never really noticed her, until she performed in our school's talent show. She blew everyone one away with her vocal and piano skills...

"Earth to Bella!" Leah said, waving her hand in front of my face. I looked at her, "She went to school with you, do you know her?"

"Yeah, we became friends after the talent show. She is really sweet, and talented, too."

They came in hand and hand. She looked the same, but you could tell she was nervous. After the elders left, we decided to eat at the diner. Paul and I sat at a table, alone, just talking and laughing. The waitress brought us our menu's, and I noticed she kept eyeing Paul, like she wanted to say something.

"Babe, what do you want to eat?" He asked me, ignoring the drooling waitress standing over him.

"Whatever you have is fine with me."

"We'll have 6 Burgers and 4 fries. I'll take a Coke.. She'll take a Sprite. Right, Swan?" I just nodded.

As she wrote down the order she rubbed on Paul's arm saying "Is that all I can give- I mean, get you?" He nodded, and she walked off.

_Oh Hell No. This bitch was really making appeases at him. My Man! And he let her !_

"What the fuck was that Paul? You're just going to fucking sit there, and let her rub all on you, like that? Did you not see me sitting here, you asshole!" I said, in a low scream.

Before he could speak, the waitress returned with our drinks. She sat them on the table and said, to Paul "Your drinks are on me!"

_Was she serious? Does she not see me sitting here? But before I could say anything..._

"Are you fucking serious? You have to be blind, deaf, or both! I know you just heard him call her 'babe'! Didn't you? Or did that not register in your fucking head? Now, get your ass back to work, before I have you fired!" I heard Sonja yelling.

I just looked up at her and smiled. Then, I grabbed my stuff and headed to the door as fast as possible, trying to get away from Paul.

I made it to my truck when I felt him turning me around. _Stupid, fucking, wolf speed._ He pulled me into his arms.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked, all non-fucking-chalant.

"I'm going home, why don't you go in there to that little slut you let rub all on you?" I snapped, trying to shake him off. "I'll go find someone else, who at least knows how to respect me."

I felt his whole body tense up and start to shake. Was- Was he going to phase? !

"Paul?" I asked, worried.

"You're... Mine! MINE! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND THAT? MINE, MINE, MINE!" He shouted, shaking even faster.

"I'm yours, Paul... Only yours. And... you're mine." I was rubbing his chest as he, slowly, stopped vibrating.

"Mine..." Was all he said as I felt his lips attach to mine.

This kiss was more needy, more passionate, than any of the others. I couldn't help as I felt a moan come up my throat and out our tangle lips. My moan seemed to spark something I him as I he picked me up and push me against my truck. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist as I felt his rock hard dick at my core. This time I rocked against him causing him to let out a low growl. I felt myself growing wetter by the contact.

"Hmm... You guys do know you're out in public. Don't you?" Sonja laughed, with Embry behind her, smiling ear to ear.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as Paul let me down, "Um, yeah... What're you guys doing out here?" I asked embarrassed.

"Obviously, interrupting Bella's and Paul's fuck session!" Embry exclaimed, laughing.

I heard laughing from inside the diner.

_ Fucking wolves._

"Actually, I just came out here to make sure you were okay. But, call me later, m'kay? Come on, Em. Lets go" Sonja said, blushing, as Embry followed behind her.

I turned to face Paul who was already looking at me.

"Sorry, Bells, I know you wanted to take it slow, I... Shit, I just couldn't resist you." He told me, looking like he just committed a crime. I just smiled...

_Oh, how I loved this man!_

"Baby, I love you..." I said, before he cut me off, by pulling me into his arms and looking straight into my eyes.

"Say it again, Bella..." He said, in a demanding voice.

I felt that tingle at my core. If he kept doing this to me my panties were going to catch on fire from the heat. I felt him shaking me out of my stupor, once more.

"Bella..." He was getting frustrated.

I just realized that that was my very first time saying that I loved him.

"Paul... Baby, I love you!" I felt him plant kisses all over my face. He finally came to my lips, and I just about melted. "Paul... I'm ready." I whispered.

Knowing exactly what I meant, he kissed me one last time before getting us both in the car, and heading towards his house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Take Me !**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I had been in the bathroom ever since I got to Paul's house. I don't know what was holding me back, but I just couldn't face him. I was ready to be his in every way possible, but I was so unexperienced. The only thing I knew about sex was that I was dying to have it.

"Babe, what's taking so long?" I could hear the worry in Paul's voice.

"Umm... Nothing, I was just thinking." I lied.

"Well bring your ass out here, I miss you. "

Truthfully, I missed him, too. Hell, I had been hiding out in the bathroom for over 15 minutes. When I opened the door, Paul pulled me in his warm arms. I loved being in his arms, it was the only place I felt truly comfortable. He was my own personal space heater. His kiss pulled me out of my thoughts... Our lips fit so perfect. He pulled my waist into his as he deepened the kiss. I actually felt fireworks as he held me in his arms.

"I love you Paul," I whispered as we broke our kiss.

He didn't respond... He just kissed me on the the forehead and led me to the couch. He sat down and pulled me on his lap, I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. The longer we kissed, the faster our position changed. As he moved his mouth from mine and placed kisses on my neck, I noticed was laying on top of me. He sucked and nipped at my neck and earlobe, I couldn't help the wave of wetness I felt hit my core. I moaned as he bit my ear... I couldn't take anymore of his teasing.

" Paul... Please." I said as I pushed my hips against his.

"You sure?" He said looking me into my eyes.

"Yes, Baby," my voice was almost a moan.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, "You better be sure..."

He smacked my ass and I giggled as he carried me to his we got there, he threw me on his bed and I laughed as I bounced. He got on top of me and pressed his body against mine, softly.

He spoke against my lips, "I'll be gentle..."

"Promise?" I whispered.

He kissed my lips once, "I promise..."

We resumed our kissing, but it wasn't as rushed, this time. His lips were soft against mine and his tongue tangled with mine, sweetly. He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around his neck as we continued to kiss. I moved my hands to the edge of his white T-shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the floor, then ran my hands up his six pack. He shivered as my cool fingers ran down his hot body, then he started undoing the buttons on my shirt. Once he had undone the buttons of my shirt, he pushed the fabric away from my stomach and kissed his way down my body. I sighed as he kissed down my neck, down my chest, and down my stomach, to the edge of my skinnies. He looked up into my eyes and I nodded, giving him the okay to take them off of me. When he did, he took my underwear with them... I blushed and tried to cover myself as he stared at me. I wasn't shaved, but I didn't have a full out bush, I was at least trimmed.

"I-I could go shave," I stuttered.

He looked up at me, "Don't you dare! You are so fucking sexy..."

I blushed, "You really don't mind?"

He leaned over my body and kissed me, "Not one bit, Babe..."

He continued to kiss me as he sat up and took off his shorts, I shrugged off my button down, but my eyes widened when I saw how big he was... How was that going to fit inside of me?

He smirked when he saw my facial expression... He forced me to lay back down and kissed the tip of my nose, "I promise that I'll be gentle, and go slow... You're not ready for everything, just yet."

I nodded and he kissed my lips, my chin, down my neck, down my chest, and down my stomach to my bikini zone. I got even more wet, if that was possible, as I felt him closer to where I wanted him. He settled in between my legs and kissed my inner thighs before parting my lips and licking from my opening to my clit. I let out a strangled moan as his warm tongue worked against me, then he inserted a finger inside of me. I quickly adjusted to the feeling, but then he caught me by surprise as he massaged my clit with his lips and inserted another inside of me. This one took a little more time adjusting to, but I did.

He continued to use his lips and his tongue to work my clit as he brought me to the point of moaning like a slut as his fingers stroked my inner walls. I didn't think it could get any better than this, then he caught me off guard by putting a third finger inside of me. This was the point where I told him that it was too much, but he just stopped his fingers and kept up his ministrations on my clit. I could feel my walls pulsing from the intrusion, but then I started to relax... until he moved his fingers. I tensed, but calmed down when he told me to relax my muscles.

When I calmed down, I started getting into the rhythm of his fingers stroking my G-spot and moving in and out of me. I moved against his hand and felt something tighten in my navel...

"Paul, oh, please..." I gasped, "stop!"

I didn't know what was happening, but I tried to push him away to stop this feeling. He wasn't having any of that, and I felt the feeling leave my body tingling as I felt... satisfied. Paul took his fingers out if me and licked from my opening up to my clit, one more time, before coming back up and kissing me.

I panted, "What was that? What did you do to me?"

He smirked all sexy like, "I just gave you your first orgasm, by the looks of it."

He moved to whisper in my ear, "How was it?"

"It felt... good..."

He grinned, "Think you're ready for more?"

I grinned from ear to ear, "As long as you do that again!"

"I promise... but, when we do this, you know it's gonna hurt, right?"

I nodded, "I know..."

"That's why I did what I did, first. That way your muscles are stretched a bit, before I'm inside of you, and so you're relaxed."

I smiled, held his face in my hands, and kissed him, "Thank you..."

He nodded and continued to kiss me as I heard something being opened. I looked down to see a condom in his hands... He smiled at me as he held it up, "Can never be too careful..."

I nodded and thanked every possible deity I knew that I had such a considerate guy taking my virginity. Once he had the condom on, he met my eyes and I nodded... I was ready. He lined his cock up at my entrance and kissed me, so I would relax, as he pushed into me. If he wouldn't have did what he did, prior, it wouldn't be as easy as it is, right now. He had gone as far as he could and I tensed up... this is where the pain comes in. He reached in between our bodies and started rubbing my clit as he kissed me, effectively relaxing me.

He pulled back, then pushed in with enough force to break my hymen... He swallowed my gasp in our kiss, and tears fell as he remained still inside of me. He kept rubbing my clit and kissing me and I calmed down from the pain, eventually.

"Paul..." I spoke, "Move, please... now."

He was slow and gentle, just like he promised, and there wasn't much pain after a while. Of course, it wasn't completely gone, but most of it was. I knew I could handle it, now, so I told him to move a little faster and he did. He moved and his cock made smooth, languid, strokes against my inner walls. It was tender, it was sweet, it was passionate... everything a girl wants when her virginity is taken. With every move, he kissed me, with every thrust, he pressed my clit harder... Each move was building up to that climaxing point, and this time... I welcomed it. I tried to pull away, out of instinct, but Paul held me tight to him as I came undone, once more. But, it wasn't till after the third time that he had made me cum that he finally did. As we lay there in the aftermath of our endeavors, I couldn't help but think... I totally made the right choice in waiting for the right guy. Paul was the right guy for me... there was no questioning, or denying, that.

"Amazing" I said as a gasped for air.

"Your were breath taking your self there Bells."

I felt myself blush at his words. He pulled me into his arms and I couldn't help but noticed how at home I felt. Here in Paul's house, I felt comfortably at peace with everything. I was strong when Edward left me last year and even though the pack helped me through it, I never thought would feel this complete. Paul was my other half, my soulmate.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey ! I was just thanking you for reading! I'm nephew to writing and I'm glad you guys are so supportively amazeballs! I Also wanted to warn you that there are some MAJOR lemons in this scene , and they are not as innocent as befor. S/O To Tennant'sWolfofGallifrey for being an amazing Betaand you guys shoul go read her story's. Review please ! Thanks, love you guys !**_

**Chapter 4 - His Forever!**

**Bella's P.O.V **

It had been a month since Paul made love to me, and since that day he never stopped. I never felt so wanted. I woke up feeling like I was sitting on the sun; with Paul's heat, there was definitely no need for a cover. I rolled over to face the most gorgeous man in the world... He looked so beautiful when he slept.

"Good Morning, Baby," I smiled, kissing a half awake Paul, on the lips.

"Hmm..." Was the only response I got from him.

I got up, giving him one more kiss. Then, I went to the bathroom and adjusted the shower so I could get one. I stepped into shower and I loved the feel of the hot water running down my back... the heat reminded me of Paul. I closed my eyes and inched closer so I could let the water run through my hair. As I opened my eyes, I felt two warm arms circle around my waist.

"You look so damn hot, Babe." He said, turning me to face him.

I didn't respond as I planted soft kisses on his neck. He pulled my waist into his, pushing me into his already hard dick. I felt myself growing wetter by the contact and got an unusual spark of confidence as I slowly kissed down Paul's chest. I licked each of his nipples as retreated down his tan, muscular, body further. When my face was close to his erection, he lifted my chin to look up at him.

"Bella, you don't have to do this." He told me.

"I want to please you, like you pleased me." I insisted.

With that being said, I began to pump him as I licked at the tip of his head. His threw back as he moaned and held onto the walls of the shower. I took him whole in my mouth as I moved my head back forth on his massive cock.

"Oh, fuck!" He moaned looking down at me.I used my hand to fondle with his balls and he moaned again, in pleasure. I kept a steady pace as he began to thrust into my mouth."I-I'm .. I'm gonna ... Ah, shit!"

I pumped him hard as I sucked on the head of his cock. He moved his hands from the shower wall and fisted my hair as I deep throated him. His thrust hitting the back of my throat as he came hard in my mouth. I swallowed every drop and had me against the shower wall before I could blink.

"Damn it, Bella, you don't know what you do to me." He growled, crashing his lips to mine.

"Paul..." I panted, "Fuck me... Hard!"

I needed him inside of me, and I was done waiting. He placed his already hard cock at my entrance, and, with one hard thrust, he pushed himself inside of me. It felt so good to be skin to skin... I have definitely been missing out, by being a virgin for all these years! He moved in and out of me at a steady pace, reaching down to rub circles on my clit at the same time.

"Oh, Paul! Harder!" I screamed.

I felt him push deeper inside of me, his thrusts growing faster. I felt the need wash over me as he kissed me. Relishing in how made me feel so good. After a few more hard thrusts, I felt myself tighten around his dick as I had one of the best orgasms ever. It felt like my body was on fire! I clawed at his back as he emptied everything he had inside of me and he let out a growl as he bit down on my neck.

"Oh, yes!" I screamed as another orgasm washed over me and he licked the bite mark that I'm sure he left.

"I love you..." I said as he pulled himself out of me.

"I love you more..." He told me, giving me a passionate kiss.

"Ah, shit... get out."

I gave him a confused look, until I heard someone say, "It's about time you two gave it a rest."

I poked my head out of the shower. It was Embry, of course...

"Embry, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked as my face flushed a deep crimson.

"Paul must have been to busy to tell you that we're roommates." He said, giving me a wink.

"Get out, Embry, before I tell Sonja." I said, laughing at his comment.

"No need, she's downstairs making breakfast." He said as he left.

After we washed each other up, I made my way out the shower. I was pulling one of Paul's shirt over me when I grazed the bite mark Paul gave me. It hurt yet it made me shiver. I watched as Paul put on a pair of cut offs... He was so sexy, and he was all mine!

"Babe, I'm starving, ready to go eat?" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I just nodded and we walked in unison down the hallway. As we came down the stairs, I heard moan, but it wasn't until we reached the living room when I noticed what was going on.

"Yes! Oh, fuck, Em, right there!" Sonja screamed." Ah, fuck... Em-BRY! Shit... Oh, God!"

We tried to fight it, but burst out laughing. Sonja was in nothing but a dark blue bra, Embry's head in between her legs. They both turned around to look at us...

"Get a room," I laughed as we walked past them, to the kitchen.

I filled Paul's plate with bacon, eggs, and toast. I have him the plate and went to pour him some juice when Sonja and Embry came in, hand and hand.

"Hey, Bells, I missed you!" Sonja smiled as I gave Paul his juice.

"I've missed you too, we definitely need to catch up," I said, giving her a hug.

"Leave it up to women to act like nothing happened." Embry laughed as Paul joined in. I shot them a dirty look...

"Come on, B! Don't be like that..." He gave me a hug. "Woo, Bella, you reek of Paul."

"What do you mean, I reek? You're a real charmer, Em." I said, shoving him away from me.

"Paul, did you mark her?" Embry asked, seriously, Paul nodded.

"Mark me? What do you mean you marked me?" I asked, confused.

Embry looked at Sonja and nodded for her to follow him. When they were out the room, Paul walked over to me, grabbed my waist, and kissed my neck. He kissed down to the area where he bit me, licking it, and I felt this bolt of electricity shoot through my body. It was amazing, it felt like my whole body was running on a generator.

"What was that?" I said gasping. "That's my mark, it makes you apart of me. Everything I am, you are, except being a wolf."He told me.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, you won't age until I do. It'll let everyone know your mine... My scent runs in your blood. It also gives you better senses such as smell, sight, hearing, and all that good shit. But, most importantly, it ties us together... forever." He said holding me tighter."We can be together forever, living immortal, or grow old. We can have pups, and they can have pups. I gave you my future and my present..."

I didn't know what to say, I was completely shocked! He marked me... He wanted me... forever. He gave me his future... He wanted a family and a normal life full of love, hope, and happiness. I was the luckiest girl alive... I turned around in his embrace.

"Forever..." I said, pulling him in to a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to say thank you ! And please Review. hope you like this chapter !**

**Chapter 5-The News!**

**Paul's P.O.V **

I hated being separated from Bella even if it was for only a few hours. I left Bella at the house with Sonja because me and Embry patrolled together. It seemed like the farther we got apart the more pain I was in and being in wolf form didn't help met all. I heard Embry thinking.

_So...You marked Bella._.. Started Embry.

_Yeah... was my scent that strong on her?_ I asked, smirking internally.

_Oh, yeah... Sorry about the whole couch thing... Sonja's just so, damn, addictive!_ He chuckled

_Hey man it's your house, too. Shit, I understand, man..._ I laughed

_I could tell by what I heard in the shower,_ He started mocking Bella, _Oh, Paul, fuck me!_

_Shit, man, at least my girl moans. Sonja sounds like she's about to die..._ I mocked Sonja, _Em-BRY!_

Embry laughed, _Man, shut up! You know they both do that! _

_Hell, man, I can't complain, Bella's the best I ever had... And we all know I've had enough for a lifetime. _

_Yeah... I can't either. Sonja... she's different, man. What do you mean? I don't know... She's just... everything. She's everything that I've dreamed about. _Embry chuckled. _She's such a hopeless romantic, and there were no questions asked when I told her that I was a wolf. She loved it! _

_You sound like a whipped pussy... _

_I do not! Bella hated you're very being, yet you worshiped the ground she walked on. Now, who's the whipped pussy? _

_Bella knows who's the boss; Sonja has your ass on a leash, pup. _

_Not true! At least I have decency to ask my imprint if I can mark her, before I do it! _

_I didn't plan it, man it just happened! But thanks for the reminder asshole... _

Embry spoke softly, _Yeah, know, man... I'm sorry... _

_Yeah, yeah... No problem, Em._

I smelled something sickly sweet.

_Hey... smell that?_

Embry sniffed the air,

_I recognize that scent... Isn't that Edward? _

He sniffed the air again. _It smells a few hours old..We left the girls a few hours ago! _

I broke off to run to the house, He can't cross the treaty line!

I couldn't stop until I saw. My imprint, my life, my Bella... I had to protect her.

**Bella's P.O.V **

The boys had to go patrol... I hated that Paul had to leave, but I was glad Sonja was here. We had been around each other for the past two weeks, but we hadn't really talked to each other. I guess being in a relationship, and having a pack to watch out for, does that. It was quiet for a while as we cleaned up the house... too quiet. I decided to start up conversation.

"So, Sonja what happened after school? How did the record deal go?"

I watched as she sighed, sadly, "Yeah... it didn't."

I was confused, Sonja was amazingly talented, "What do you mean 'it didn't'?"

I asked, dying to know what happened. She sat on the couch and sighed deeply, "Well... I tried to get my songs out there, but I was two-timed. They just lied to me about liking my music... they wanted to change everything about me. I never got to record, so my songs are still mine."

"Wow, well... its good you stuck to your guns. Something will come along soon, but that might mean leaving Embry behind." I said.

She looked a little pained at the thought, "I don't know... I think I just wanna stay put. Meeting Embry changed my life, and I don't just mean in the whole imprint sense. He helped me..." She said, with a little smile.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. When Edward left, I felt like I was missing so much of myself. Edward made me feel like I was something... and he took that feeling with him. But Paul... he makes me feel complete... He makes me feel whole." I said, knowing exactly what she meant.

"That's what Embry makes me feel like... He's so kind to me."I saw her blush as she continued, "He was so shy, and blushed so much, when he asked me out."

"Yeah, he blushes alright !" I laughed thinking about earlier, "Wanna listen to some music?"

"Sure... What are we listening to?" She smiled.

"Right now I'm in love with this song by a group known as Aternum Fortis. Hold up let me find their song." i said turning on the music.

**_There's no reason to hide _**

**_Life can fly by, in the blink of an eye _**

**_Forget your insecurities _**

**_Aeternum fortis (Altijd Sterk)_**

**_Toujours forte (Siempre Fuerte)_**

**_Forever strong... _**

**_Leave behind your childish fears _**

**_Leaves behind those wasted years _**

**_Things have changed now... And so have you _**

**_Aeternum fortis (Altijd Sterk) _**

**_Toujours forte (Siempre Fuerte)_**

**_Forever strong... _**

We were both dancing in each others arms as Paul and Embry burst through the door. I saw the shock in both of their eyes... They looked like they just seen a ghost.

"Em, Babe, what's wrong? You looked horrified!" I heard Sonja say as she walked toward Embry. He didn't say a word he just looked at me, and then at Paul, shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around Sonja's waist.

"Paul?" I asked.

"Baby," he whispered lowering his head. "Edward's back.."

I couldn't function... What did he mean Edward is back? Why the hell would he be back, now? He left me, almost a year ago, broken hearted, and alone. And, now, he wants to just pop back up? I can't fucking believe him! After all the hell he put me through, he has the nerve to show up here? What a douche!

"Bella, are you ok?" Paul asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I need to see him," Was all I could say... Or think, for that matter.

I felt Paul move away from me. When I looked up, he was leaning against the wall by the door. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me in disbelief, the hurt and anger burning in his eyes.

"Paul-" I started, but he cut me off.

"After all that he put you threw, you still want him? Really? The first thing out of your mouth is that? Your so fucking selfish Bella; you didn't even consider my feelings! Or the fact that your breaking every piece of me right now. No, your just so stuck on your fucking leech, that up and left you, and you didn't notice the guy that changed his whole fucking life just to be your everything." I saw the tears in his eyes and I could feel all the pain he felt.

He was vibrating, I couldn't see him from all his shaking, and closed my eyes as he yelled, "Fuck, Bella your MINE! My soulmate, my heart, the love of my life! Yet, all that doesn't seem to be enough for you." I heard the door slam shut, and he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**_This chapter is getting to know Sonja more. and getting to know her and Bella's friendship. Its kinda emotional. But the next chapter will be worth the wait! Thank you and Please Review!_**

**Chapter 6 **

**Bella's P.O.V **

One hour had gone by since Paul left me. I couldn't think clearly. I don't know where it went wrong he just left without letting me explain. I was in his room waiting on him, and it felt like he was never coming back. I felt tears roll down my face, as i laid with my head in his pillow. It smelt just like him. I was blinded with tears when I heard a knock on the door.

"Bell?" It was Sonja. "Oh, Bell-Bell..."

I lifted my head from his pillow and tried to speak, "Sonja h..he..he just left me." I said looking at her and Embry before I slammed my head back into his pillow.

"Aw... Bell-Bell...He'll be back..." She said laying her head on my upper back.

"He won't Son.. They never come back" I said as more tears fell of my face.

"Maybe not vampires.." I felt her smile. "But wolves do..."

I couldn't help the pain that shot through me as I heard her words. I know Son didn't mean it to hurt but it did. She was trying to stop me from comparing Paul to Edward. I knew they were totally different people. But her words made me realize it more. God how I love my best friend.

"What type of creature they are has nothing to do with it. Edward has always been a vindictive and a coward. But Paul is an asshole. If he wasn't he wouldn't be gone for a hour and a fucking half, knowing how I'm feeling." I felt myself get angrier a I said the words. I got up and started moving around the room getting my things , when Embry grabbed my arm.

"That's not true, Bells. He loves you, but you have to look at this from his point of view. You're his imprint, he told you that your ex was back in town, and the first thing you say is 'I have to see him', like you still love him." He said with concerned eyes, "But hell, if Sonja reacted like you did... I'd probably die."

"Exactly Em you couldn't stay away form her, knowing she's hurting like that. But he can stay away from me, I don't mean it like that, I didn't want Edward here and I wanted to tell him to leave. I would never choose Edward over Paul, anyone over Paul.. He's.. Ummm... He's my everything. But obviously I'm not his." More tears rolled down my cheeks as I said, "I'm going home. I can't do this anymore. I just can't."

"Fuck, Bella! He's probably out there searching for Ed-weird, so he can kill him! Plus... You shouldn't leave, it's probably not safe with the Cullen's in town again. You're safer her, with me, than you are alone." He said shaking his head I put my head down and my voice almost a whipser " We both know Paul's history, he's problem banging some girl senseless right now. If he went after Edward , someone would have came and got you Embry. I can't stay in this house." I looked over at Son and said,"I can't stay here, it hurts to bad."

"Fuck it... I going to find Paul." Embry said with a long sigh.

"Text me updates..." Sonja said to Embry as she came and grabbed my hand.

"I will..." He said giving me and Sonja a group hug, then kissing her lightly on the lips before he left the room.

It wasn't until I heard the front door slam when Son started to talk. "Bell-Bell... let me take you somewhere. Just stop packing..." She moved my bags and pulled me towards Paul's bedroom door." Let just go hang out, you and I, no vampires, no werewolves, no imprints, no BOYS!"

"Okay" I gave a small smile.

I enjoyed the thought of just hanging with my best friend.

**Sonja's P.O.V. **

I hated seeing Bella like this... She thought that everything was her fault. I, personally, think that it's Edward's fault. If he would've just stayed away, none of would be in this mess! I grabbed Bella's keys and we went and hopped in her truck. I decided to drive... I didn't know where to go, but I pulled out of the driveway and started driving anyways. I turned on the radio and Ke$ha's song, Dancing With Tears in my Eyes, came on. I started singing along with the radio...

_Here we go, welcome to my funeral_

_Without you I don't even have a pulse_

_All alone it's dark and cold _

_With every move I die _

_Here I go, this is my confessional _

_A lost cause, nobody can save my soul_

_I am so delusional _

_With every move I die _

Bella started singing with me...

_I have destroyed our love, it's gone _

_Payback is sick, it's all my fault _

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes _

_Just fighting to get through the night _

_I'm losing it _

_With every move I die_

_I'm fading, I'm broken inside _

_I've wasted the love of my life _

_I'm losing it _

_With every move I die _

_When did I become such a hypocrite? _

_Double life, lies that you caught me in _

_Trust me I'm paying for it _

_With every move I die _

_On the floor I'm just a zombie_

_Who I am is not who I wanna be _

_I'm such a tragedy _

_With every move I die _

_I have destroyed our love, it's gone _

_Payback is sick, it's all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes _

_Just fighting to get through the night _

_I'm losing it _

_With every move I die _

_I'm fading, I'm broken inside _

_I've wasted the love of my life _

_I'm losing it _

_With every move I die _

_This is it and now you're really gone this time _

_Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind _

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes _

_Just fighting to get through the night _

_I'm losing it _

_With every move I die _

_I'm fading, I'm broken inside _

_I've wasted the love of my life _

_I'm losing it _

_With every move I die _

I put my arm around her shoulders, "It'll be okay, Bell-Bell. I promise..."

Bella smiled up at me, "I know..." she laughed, "how could it not be with you around?"

I sighed, "Bell... You know that you can talk to Embry, too. Right?" I looked at her, "He loves you just like a sister..."

She nodded, "Yeah, I know I just rather not, you know? The whole pack mind thing..."

"If Embry wasn't good at blocking his thoughts, Paul would be making fun of me and him, relentlessly."

Bella pushed me, lightly, "Oh my god Sonja, really, TMI!"

I laughed, "You know it's true... and I don't mean like that. It's something else..."

"Yeah I know, what do you mean... Something else?"She asked.

I sighed, "Embry was a virgin, and you know what virgins do... They cum early. Well... let's just say that he saw me naked and... Merry Christmas. Embry would be devastated if anyone found out, so don't tell Paul." My face fell, "He thought that I wouldn't want him... he started to run away... I stopped him and showed him that I didn't care. He didn't last longer than a minute... not even that, every time. But, I helped him... He was so scared that I was gonna leave, Bell."

"Yeah I know how Em felt... I was a virgin to. I was just lucky Paul took it slow, and yeah... I'll keep his secret. And, if it does come out, I'll hit Paul if he laughs." She said.

I smiled, "Thanks, Bell... Where do you wanna go?"

"It doesn't matter, you're the driver."

"I'll take you to one of my favorite places, that Embry and I go to, to think."

"Sounds great, Son," she looked down, shyly, "Umm... Did Embry say anything about Paul? Is he okay?"

We were at an intersection, so I just stopped and looked at my phone, "He can't find him, but the smell of Edward is stronger." I looked at Bella, "Sorry, Bell-Bell..."

She sighed and shook her head, "It's okay, Son," she gave me a small smile, "Show me this favorite place of yours and Embry's!"

I nodded and smiled, driving through the intersection. I drove us to the beach, and we got out and started walking along the shore. I looked down at my converse treading through the wet sand and smiled softly when I remembered me and Embry's first date, along this very shore. He had the biggest blush on his cheeks when he'd worked up the courage to hold my hand, and when he kissed me, for the first time, on this very shore. I sighed and smiled, then noticed the cave that Embry and I had found on our first date. I stopped Bella and she looked at the cave.

I sighed, "It's not much... but it's beautiful to look out at the setting sun. Embry and I found this place on our first date..." I smiled at the memory, "We've come here to think, ever since. If we ever got in a fight... one of us always came here, and waited for the other. We still do... but we like to come and watch the sun set and rise, too."

"Aww... that's beautiful." She smiled as she hugged me, "I'm happy you shared this with me."

I hugged her back, "Anything for a friend... Embry will come find us, here, if anything too important for text happens."

"Okay..." She started to sit on a rock as she stretched, "Ugh... I feel so worn out!"

I snickered as I laid out a blanket, from the cave. Then, I laid down on my back, on it. "I wonder why!"

Bella laid down next to me as she smiled, "Shut up!"

I put my hands up in an 'I surrender' motion, "Hey, I can't judge! Embry wears me out, too, now." I smiled, softly, "He's really improved..."

"I'm not surprised, with all the extra practice you two have been having!"

I closed my eyes as I smiled, "You'll have plenty of practice, too, Bell-Bell. Just you wait..."

"I doubt it, Son. I don't think I can forgive him...even though everything inside me wants him to just hold me, it hurts too much. I feel like my heart is being squeezed harder every minute, without him."

I sighed, deeply, "That's how it feels when Embry's away from me, even when he just goes on patrol." I turned my head to look at her, "Remember how it felt when we were at the house, waiting for the guys to come home?" She looked at me and nodded, "That's how it feels for the guys, too, but 10 times worse."

"Then, how could he stay away from me for 4 hours? He's just, just so ugh!"

She covered her face with her hands and I could see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

I hate seeing my friend cry... I put my hand on her shoulder, to the best of my ability, "Bells, Embry is going to find him. "

I read a text from Embry...

**Found Paul, He was def looking for the leech, wath out 4 Bells, babe. XXX **

I showed her the text, "See... He can hear Paul's thoughts."

She sighed, "I don't want him to get hurt..." I was confused on who she was talking about, I let it slide. My phone vibrated and I checked it. "Embry said that he's got Paul and to meet them at the house."

Bella got a worried look on her face, "Okay..."

We stood up and I folded up the blanket, putting it back in the cave. When I came back out, Bella was biting her nails. I went up to her, pulled her hands away from my mouth, and linked arms with her as we started walking.

"It'll be okay, Bell-Bell..." I consoled her.

She nodded and we went back to her truck. I drove us back to the house and the boys were standing on the porch, as promised. When we got out and got in the house, Paul grabbed Bella and went into the living room, and Embry took me up to his room. Once in Embry's room, I turned around and hugged him.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"She's my friend, too, Sonja..." He nodded. He sat me down on his bed with him, "So, where did you two go?"

"I took her to our cave..."

He smiled, "Did she calm down?"

"Yeah... It seemed to loosen her up a bit." He hugged me and kissed my temple, "I think it was just you..."

"Whatever it was... she's calmed down..." I sniffed and smiled, "You need a shower..."

He laughed, "Only if you get one with me..."

I grinned as we leaned in to kiss, "Of course..."

He smiled back and we kissed, then I squealed as he started chasing me to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the support ! please read and review! Also shout out too Tennant'sWolfofGallifrey ! She has a new story up ! Go check it out!**

**Chapter 7 **

**Bella's** P.O.V.

Spending the day with Sonja calmed me down, but it didn't take my mind off of Paul. He walked out on me, he thought I didn't want him. Part of me wanted to find him, he's mine, and the only man I'll ever want; but the other part of me was mad as hell for the pain he put me through.

Sonja looked up from her phone and said "Embry said that he's got Paul and to meet them at the house."

I shuddered at his name. How could I face him?

"Okay," Was all I could say.

I didn't know I was biting my nails until Son came and took my hand from my mouth as we walked back to the truck, arm and arm.

"It'll be okay Bell-Bell..." She said.

The drive to the house was quiet. When we arrived, the boys were waiting for us on the porch. Paul only had on his cut offs. Fuck... Paul's dark eyes were fixed on me. I could see the pain, the love, and the anger burning in his eyes. Could he still be mad? He has no right! He didn't hear me out! I walked to the porch and past the boys with Sonja on my heels. But, before I could speak, Paul had me in the living room.

I was sitting on the one end of the couch, and he was sitting on the other. He looked at me, then back down. We sat in silence for over five minutes, and I was starting to get pissed. I walked upstairs to Paul's bedroom and he followed, slowly, behind. I picked up my shirt and put it in my bag when his warm hand wrapped around my wrist. When he touched me, it felt like my whole body was running on a generator, again.

"Bella, Babe... I'm sorry I left, but I-"Was all he managed to get out, before I cut him off.

"I would never leave you, not for anybody or anything. I love you, and I thought I made that clear... But you left me..." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Babe, I'm sorry." He started pulling at my waist, but I moved from his grip.

"No, Paul, you hurt me... more than anybody has ever hurt me. You, obviously, doubt my love for you, and that's what hurts the most." I wiped the tears from my eyes as the anger took over. "I'm going home..."

I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door. I had only taken one step when I felt my bag removed from my hand. I turned around to see it on the other side of the room. Before I could move to go get it, Paul had me pinned between him and the wall.

"No, your not." He said softly, but menacingly, "You said you'd never leave me."

I was suddenly aware of the ache between my legs, and pushed himself closer to me. His heat made me loose my track of mind as the ache between my legs grew even more unbearable.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm just going home... We need to think things over."

"No.."

This time, his voice was demanding. I looked him in the eyes, and I could tell he was serious. He was demanding his dominance... Another wave a wetness hit my core as I felt myself slowly submitting to him. He sniffed the air, and I could see the devilish grin on his face. He pushed his hips into mine.

"Mmm..." I moaned, before I could speak, "Paul, I can't..." I tried to push him, but he wouldn't move.

"Your not leaving, Bella! Dammit why can't you fucking hear me out?" He said, annoyed, and started pacing in front of me.

"Because, you didn't hear me out, you just left." I said as my anger came back.

"You left for five hours Paul. Five fucking hours, and I felt like my heart was going to bust. And I believe, if Em didn't go find you, you would of stayed away." I yelled.

"Fuck, Bella!" He said, pacing the floor, then sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't leave you, I just needed to run off some anger. You don't understand, you're all I have! Without you there is no me, and that leech is here to take what's mine! MINE!" He said, his head between his hands.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you weren't enough for me," I said walking over to him. I rubbed his back as I continued, "I only want you, Paul."

He pulled me in his lap and said "I love you, Baby," As he pulled my lips to his for a kiss.

"I love you more," I said, when we broke for air.

"Bell, I really am sorry."

"I know, Baby... Me too."

"You know you're amazing, right?"

He smiled as he squeezed my butt. I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, yeah... "I said, getting up.

I was picking up the stuff that fell out my bag when Embry came in the room.

"Paul, Sam called a pack meeting. He said it will be quick. Hurry up man."He said and left.

Paul looked at me and I nodded. He gave me a small kiss and left the room. I decided to go to Embry's room and see if Sonja wanted to do something. When I got there, the door was open and I saw Sonja brushing her wet hair, in Embry's T-shirt and a pair of booty shorts.

"Sonja..." I couldn't contain my laughter, "You have a nice shower?"

She turned around and smiled at me, "You know it..."

I smiled and sat on the bed, "I bet you did..."

She turned back around and started brushing her hair up, into a ponytail, "I hate it when the boys have to leave, like that! Messes up everything..."

I started laughing, "Aww... did Son's time get messed up?"

She finished tying up her hair and laid on the bed, next to me, "Yes, it did! Embry and I had just gotten out of the shower, and we were all naked and ready to screw on the bed, then Sam calls him! Fucking sucks! I'm sure that Embry's pretty pissed, cause he was all hard and everything." She groaned really loud, "I hate that he's a wolf, sometimes!"

I laughed even harder, "Yeah, it sucks sometimes... Wanna watch a movie?"

"Anything to get my mind off my sexually deprived state."

We headed down the stairs and Sonja made her way to the kitchen, to make popcorn, and I went into the living room to get a movie going. When I had a movie picked out, I heard the microwave go off and Sonja open the door. I put the movie in, grabbed the remote, threw the case on the coffee table, and plopped down on the sofa. Sonja came in the room, shaking the bowl of popcorn, then setting it on the coffee table as she went to grab blankets for the two of us.

"What are we watchin'?" She asked as she looked at the TV screen.

"Um..." I yawned, "Once Upon A Time." I stretched.

She giggled and picked up the movie case, "You mean Once Upon A Song? I love that movie! I didn't know Paul had that movie... very girly."

She gave me a blanket, and I spoke as she sat back down, "Hey, believe me, there's nothing girly about my Paul."

She covered up with the blue blanket, "Then why does he own this movie? Or did you bring it, cause I didn't."

I covered up and looked at her from the corner of my eye, "Who says it's Paul's?"

Sonja gave me a look, "I know you're not saying it's Embry's."

I just smiled and closed my eyes as she started the movie. I couldn't even remember the beginning... I fell asleep right away, sitting upright, my head against the back of the sofa, and the blanket up to my chin. Where's my space heater, when I need him?


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry for the wait. It's been a lot going on lately. Please rate and review. Thanks to my amazing friend Tennant'sWolfofGallifrey for being my beta !_**

**Chapter 8 **

**Paul's P.O.V.**

The pack meeting was short. Sam had went over patrol schedules and meetings. I was stuck patrolling with Quil... When the pack had left, I stayed back to talk with Sam. He was in the kitchen, with Emily sitting on his lap, kissing her neck and whispering in her ear. I loved to see Emily happy... in most ways, she was like the sister I never had. They looked so happy. One day, I want that to be Bella and I...

I walked in and grabbed Emily playfully from Sam. For an instant, it looked like I had taken his heart out of his chest. He looked at me confused, then smiled.

"Paws off my sister until I'm gone." I told Sam.

"But, Paul! I want his paws all over me!" Emily giggled, trying to break free.

"Nope, big brothers overrule little sisters. Plus, I need to talk to Sam... Emmy, you can't distract him." She laughed and gave me than Bella, Emily had been the only other women in my life I truly cared for.

"Okay, I'll get my two favorite men something to eat." She said, giving me a shove and Sam a kiss before going over to the refrigerator.

I looked over to Sam as he watched her walk away. He look back at me and laughed, me and Emily looked at him quizzically.

"Em, Baby," he said, "The other guys might get jealous, hearing Paul is one of your favorites." Emmy just shrugged and smiled at me.

"Well, what's going on Paul?"

"Yesterday, while me and Embry were on patrol, we caught Edward's scent along the borders." He looked surprised, then mad. "I'll call Carlisle, and see what's going on. Be here tomorrow morning, with Bella. If he is here, I'm sure it has something to do with her."

"Alright." I said turning to leave.

"Paul..." I turned to see Emily coming toward me with a plate. "Is Bella okay? How did she take it? You know last time it didn't go so well, we almost lost her."

I felt my heart cave in as I thought of not having Bella in my life.

"She's, uh, okay... I guess."

"Here," she said giving me the plate. "You're anything and everything she needs, Paul... you need to be there for her."

"I am, I-uh... I will."

"Or I'll have Sam beat your ass."She hit my arm with her fist, I hardly felt it. "Yeah, yeah..." I left after giving Emily a kiss on the cheek, and slapping Sam on the back.

I ate as I made my way to the house. When I walked in the door I saw Bella asleep on the couch. Her hair was a mess... She wore a brown tank top with white little shorts. I carried her to my room and laid her on the bed. I changed out of my clothes and decided to take a shower.

I came out the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist. I could hear Fade Away by Breaking Benjamin playing from behind Embry's closed door, I walked into my room and saw the most beautiful sight before , My Bella, was completely naked laying on the bed. She was laying on her forearms and smiling at me.

"Shit, Bella... you look so fucking good." I said stalking over to her.

Before she could respond, I leaned down and kissed her. Her mouth was warm and welcoming as kissed her passionately. I sniffed the air... Fuck... All control I had over my wolf disappeared. "Bella! " I all but barked at her. "Hold on to the headboard."

She moved up and held on to the headboard, her back facing me. She wiggled her perfectly round ass at me, and looked back at me temptingly. I felt the growl escape my chest. I moved closer to her and moved her hair off her shoulder, so I could see her mark. I started nibbling on her neck, missing her mark purposely. Bella moaned out in pleasure, the sound it self was fucking amazing. She pushed back on my cock, layering me in her warm juices. I slipped my fingers across her slit, she was so fucking wet... juat for me. I couldn't hold off any longer as I plunged into her. I loved the feel of her clamped down on my cock. She was so warm and tight. Fuck... I pulled all the way out and pushed back in. I reached around, cupping her breast as I caressed her nipples. I pinched down on her already hard buds as I twisted them between my fingers. She started to meet my thrust as I moved one hand from her nipple to her bundle of nerves, making her moan out in pleasure.

"Paaaul! Oh, Gawd! Paul!"

The sound of her screaming my name sent me into a frenzy. I started pounding into her harder and faster. I moved her legs farther apart, letting me go deeper inside of her. She tightened around my cock, and I felt my balls tighten. She thrusted back against me as she screamed every curse word known to man. I can see why Embry had the music on, besides the fact that him and Sonja were having some fun of their own. I was the only one that could hear them, and I could only imagine both Bella and Sonja's embarrassment if they knew that both Embry and I could hear.

"Paul! FUCK! Don't stop!" Screamed Bella.

"Oh, Embry! Please!" Screamed Sonja.

"I'll kill you if you make fun of her," Embry threatened, low enough for only me to hear.

"Shut the hell up," I murmured.

"Huh?" Bella turned her head back to look at me.

"I said, don't stop, Bella." I told her.

"Nice cover..." Embry pointed out.

I focused on the feel of Bella, but once I did that I could feel myself getting close. "Fuck, Bella!" I groaned.

"I'm right there, Baby," she moaned out, "I'm ready..."

I moved forward and nibbled my mark on her neck as I pressed her clit.

"Fuuuck! Oh, Paul!"

As she hit her orgasm, I also hit my peak, and we rode out our orgasms together. As we panted, I pulled out of her and she turned onto her back and laid down. We tried to catch our breath as we heard the music from Embry's room, through the wall.

_Fast I fade away _

_It almost over _

_Hold on _

_Slow I suffocate_

_I'm cold and broken _

_Alone _

_I cold and broken_

"EMBRY!" Screamed Sonja.

That one was loud enough for Bella to hear, too. Bella blushed and looked at me, "Please, tell me that they couldn't hear us!

" "No..." I lied.

"You're a bad liar, Paul..." I could hear Embry murmur, but Bella believed it, so I didn't bother retaliating.

"What'd you say?" Asked Sonja.

"You're worth it all," Embry whispered, then I heard him kiss her.

Sonja giggled and Bella curled into my side as I rolled my eyes at Embry's cover up; I put my arm around Bella. We really need to do something about our rooms being right next to each other...


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N the more reviews the faster the update ! I want to give specials thanks for my bestie and the incredible writer who beta'd this story ! She has some new story's out that are amazing.. The pairing aren't as amazing as Bella and Paul but Ive grown to be addicted ! So go check them out and resayin her material :)-Tennant'sWolfofGallifrey love you guys ! _**

**Chapter 9**

**Embry's P.O.V.**

**After the pack meeting **

I walked through the front door to see that Bella was asleep on the couch, curled up in a blanket, but Sonja was nowhere to be seen. I could hear the sound of light footsteps upstairs, in my room. I smiled, lightly, and took the stairs up, two by two, to get to my imprint. When I got in my room, I saw that she had a white T-shirt of mine, and black short shorts, on. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her cheek, then resting my chin on her shoulder.

She put her right hand on top of mine on her stomach, and smiled as she continued to look through my CDs, "I see you're back... What did Sam want.?

I sighed, then started kissing her neck, "Just to go over schedules..."

She scoffed, "That's all?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah... but..." I slipped my right hand under her shirt to rub across her smooth stomach, "we can continue where we left off, now."

She smiled and leaned her head more to the right, so I could kiss her neck better, "Oh, really?"

"Mmm hmm..." I stopped kissing her neck, stretched my arm out to get a CD, and handed it to her, "This one..."

She smiled and blushed, "Where we met..."

"Breaking Benjamin's Dear Agony concert..." She turned around in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck as she smiled, "You were in really tight skinny jeans," I grabbed her butt to accentuate my description, "a black Breaking Benjamin shirt-"

She smiled, "We had the same one..."

"I knew that you were mine... from your long dark hair to your Converse clad feet." She blushed, "I was so happy that I imprinted on someone as beautiful as you..."

She smiled, "I'm glad you're my tan man..."

"And I'm glad that you're my imprint..."

"You were so nervous around me, when we actually started talking."

"But, during the concert, I had enough courage to put you up on my shoulders... I could hear your voice perfectly as you sang along." She blushed and I kissed the tip of her nose, "Put the CD in, Babe..."

"Okay..."

She turned around and I slapped her butt as she walked away, making her squeak. She glared at me, but I just smirked as I started taking off my shirt. I threw my shirt in my basket of clothes and went up behind her as she started the CD. She just put the first song on repeat, and I leaned her back, quickly, making her gasp as I kissed her lips. When I pulled away, her hazel eyes were so wide at my actions that I just smiled at her. I stood her back up and turned her around, holding her by her waist as I kissed her, passionately. She kissed back, and I moved my hands up, to take my shirt off of her. I pulled it over her head and felt myself get hard when I realized that she didn't have a bra on. I threw the shirt somewhere, and took a moment to marvel at her body as I ran my hands up and down her arms. She wasn't having any of that... she grasped the edge of my shorts and pulled me closer to her as our lips met, again.

"I want you, now..." She panted as she undid my shorts, then started stroking me.

"Sonja..." I moaned her name as she touched me. She just kissed down my chest and stomach, but I stopped her, "No... I don't want that... I-I mean... y-you don't have to."

I'm still a stuttering fool when it comes to anything Sonja... She just smiled and stuck her tongue out to, slowly, lick the tip of my cock. I almost blew my load, right there! It was hot! She just smiled, innocently, at me and took the head in her mouth, achingly slow. Then, she slowly took all of me in her mouth..

"Fuck!" I groaned, "Sonja... please..." She pulled away from me, and I helped her stand back up, "It's my turn..."

I kissed her, stepped out of my shorts, and had her lay on my bed as I stood at the edge. I pulled her shorts down and off her legs, just seeing that she didn't have any panties on, giving me a view and strong smell, of how wet she was. I knelt down on the floor and spread her legs even more, so they were flat against the bed. Thank Spirits for her Ballet classes! I spread her lips even more with my first two fingers and ran my tongue up her slit. She moaned as her hands flew to my hair and held my head in between her legs. I moved my first two fingers to run down her opening, then slip inside of her. I could feel her tighten around my fingers and I couldn't help myself... I needed her, now!

I kissed up her body and she scooted up the bed, she got on her knees and I got up on the bed. My tongue tangled with hers as she moved me around and pushed me onto my back. I smiled as she straddled my lap, my dick right in between her wet folds, her dark curls all wild, her pale skin flushed, and her breasts in the perfect line of vision. I sat up and wrapped my left arm around her back and cupped her left breast in my right hand, flicking my tongue out to run across her hardened nipple. Her left hand twisted in my hair as the other gripped my shoulder, and I sucked on her nipple. She tightened her grip and brought my mouth to hers, once more. Her body was so sensitive, right now, and I don't understand why. She pushed me back down, so I was lying on my back again, and lifted up her hips, so she could align me at her entrance. I groaned as she lowered herself onto my cock, and she moaned as she tilted her head back, pushing out her chest and making me twitch at the sexy sight of her on top of me.

She started moving on me, and I moved right along with her. I couldn't help but watch her breasts as she rode me. She was beautiful... and the sounds, along with my name, coming out of her mouth was sexy as hell. I moved my thumb to press against her clit, and I felt her walls tighten around me.

"Fuck!" She gasped as she put her hands against my chest, for support, and slammed down onto me harder.

"Damn, Sonja..." I growled as I watched her move on me, and moved with her.

I could hear Paul and Bella, and was glad that Sonja put in the CD. No reason for the girls to get all flustered that we could all hear each other, again. I ignored what Paul and Bella were doing, and focused on Sonja, only. I brought her flush against my chest and groaned at the new angle. I continued to angle my hips up to thrust into her, and she gripped the sheets as she moved against me and I grasped her ass.

I wrapped my arms around her and sat up on my knees, still inside of her, and she locked her ankles around my lower back as she wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my neck. I helped her continue to move on me as I leaned back a little and supported myself on one arm. I felt an impeccable urge to mark her and realized that this is what Paul had told me about before. I stopped thrusting inside of her and pulled her off of me.

She looked at me with clouded eyes, confused, "But-"

I out my finger on her lips, "Shh... I want you to turn around, but stay on your knees."

She nodded and I kissed her, before she turned around. I spread her legs so she was pretty much sitting in my lap, and slipped into her from behind. She moaned at the feeling and I started moving in and out of her, slowly at first. I started to pick up speed and Sonja moved back against me as I squeezed her breasts in my hands, twisting her nipples.

"Paul! FUCK! Don't stop!" I could hear Bella scream.

I moved my left hand down her body and started drawing circles on her clit, making her cry out, "Oh, Embry! Please!"

"I'll kill you if you make fun of her," I threatened Paul, low enough for only Paul to hear, and it just sound like a sigh to Sonja.

"Shut the hell up," Paul told me.

"Huh?" Bella had heard him.

"I said, don't stop, Bella." He told her.

"Nice cover..." I smirked, then turned my head to kiss Sonja's neck.

I started to rub her clit harder and she moved her hand on top of mine, and pressed my fingers against her clit more. She helped me rub her clit harder and faster as we moved vigorously against each other, and I felt the urge to mark her, again. I decided to act on it, this time, and moved her hair.

I kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna mark you..." She just nodded and I licked the crook of her neck, and bit down.

"EMBRY!" Sonja wailed as we both came.

I knew that Bella would've been able to hear that one.

"Please, tell me that they couldn't hear us!" I heard Bella squeal.

"No..." He lied.

"You're a bad liar, Paul..." I rasped, and Sonja heard me, this time.

"What'd you say?" Asked Sonja.

"You're worth it all," I whispered in her ear, then kissed her cheek.

Sonja giggled and turned her head to properly kiss me. I kissed back and ran my hands up and down her stomach. She started going into a giggling fit and pulled away from me, laying on the end of my bed, hair over her face, but smiling as she looked at me through her dark strands.

"What is your problem?" I smiled as I crawled over and laid down on my side, in front of her.

She blew her hair away from her face, ineffectively, and giggled, "You were tickling me."

I laughed and moved her hair from her face, then pulled her into my arms, "I love you, Sonja..."

She wrapped her arms around me and smiled, "I love you, too, Embry."

After a few minutes of just lying in my bed, I kissed her shoulder and gave her ass a tiny slap, "Time to get up..."

She groaned, "I don't wanna!"

"I'll tickle you..."

"No!" she sat up and I smiled as I went over to my dresser.

I smiled to myself as I saw her bra and underwear in my drawer with my boxers. I pulled out a pair of black boxers and slipped them on, then took out her lacey, orange, thong and bra.

I smirked and threw them at her, "Put them on..."

"You're wrong..." she told me, shaking her head.

"You're the one that bought them..." She blushed and I just smiled as she put them on. I moved to the wall separating me and Paul's room and pounded on it, "Get dressed, I'm taking us and the girls on a double date, to the movies." I saw Sonja's hazel eyes widen, "Embry..."

I just shrugged my shoulders, "We all just need to get out of the house..."

I kissed Sonja's lips, then moved back to my dresser to pull out some jeans and my brown T-shirt. Sonja put on a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top, and her light brown jacket. She went into the bathroom to straighten her hair and put on make up, I just put on deodorant and cologne. After everyone was ready, we all piled into Paul's car and headed to the movies, in Port Angeles. We went to see the most recent Paranormal Activity, and Bella screamed a lot, but Sonja just jumped and gasped at what Bella screamed at. It made me and Paul jump, too, but the movie isn't what made us tense. We could smell a vampire, and not just any vampire... Edward. I grabbed Sonja's hand and Paul grabbed Bella's. The girls looked at us confused, but we just got them out of the theater. Edward smelled really close...

"What's going on, Paul?" asked Bella, when we were in the lobby.

"It's Edward..." I explained, "He's here..."

A/N Read and Review for faster Update. You welcome to PM me any ideas for next chapter and get your claim on the story! - don't forget to go check out my best friend, or the amazing person who beta'd this story Tennant'sWolfofGallifrey !


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the short chapter. I will be updating again in the next 5 days. I also have another Paul and Bella Story up called Love and Affection. So go read and let me know how you like that. Remember to Read and Review for faster update. I want to give a special thanks to my beautiful beta who we all know as Tennant'sWolfofGallifrey or Sonja in this story! She helped write this chapter, mainly by herself. Love her lots :) love you guys. !_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Sonja's P.O.V. **

Bella looked ready to kill someone as she ground her teeth and spoke, "What?"

Paul massaged her shoulders, "Calm down, Bella..."

She pushed his hands off of her and glared at him, "Don't you tell me to fucking calm down!"

Embry stepped forward a step, "Bells... the scent is fading, so I don't think he's here anymore."

I gave Embry a look, "But you said-"

He cupped my cheeks, "It was just strongest in there... he could've been in there hours before, but we were just focused on getting you guys out of there, just in case."

I put my hands on top of his, "That was a sweet thought, Em, but you had us worried sick."

"I'm sorry, babe..."

He kissed my lips and Bella and Paul had the same exchange. All of our kisses became even more heated and the boys lead us back to the car. Embry and I got in the back of Paul's car, our lips not leaving each other's once, and he shut the door behind us. We didn't bother putting on our seat belts, he just laid me back on the seat, my elbows supporting my weight, as he settled in between my thighs. Paul sat in the drivers seat, but Bella was leaned over towards him, and kissing his neck. Embry lifted up his right hand and grabbed my chin, turning my face so he could kiss my lips.

I continued to kiss Embry as Paul started driving, and Bella turned the radio up so that it was blasting and we could feel the bass in our chests, but I knew that the boys could still hear us moaning. Embry unzipped my jacket and I sat up enough so that he could pull it off my arms, throwing it to the floor. I reached behind me and rolled down the window a crack so that it didn't get too hot, and Embry started squeezing my breast through my tank top. I moaned loudly and Embry started kissing down my neck, licking his mark, making me shudder. I fisted his long hair, arching my back and hips up, feeling his jean clad erection through both of our jeans. I was so close to having him take me, right there in the back seat... but that wouldn't be very considerate with Bella and Paul being in the car, as well. Along with the fact that this is Paul's car...

Embry continued to nip down my neck, and the tops of my breasts that were pushed up by my bra. I knew he had me wear this one for a reason... Paul had stopped the car, and I stopped kissing Embry to look up and see that Paul had gone down a trail, effectively hiding his car in the woods. Paul turned around and both Embry and I looked at him...

"Everyone out..." he smirked, "time to go play in the woods."

Embry and I smiled and he chased me out of the backseat... All of us took off out of the car, and Bella ran with me.

"Come find us, boys!" I shouted as Bella and I ran into the woods.

We could hear the boys laughing as Bella and I ran into the trees, and we just smiled. We ran, hopped, skipped and jumped over trees, but the boys we're even behind us. They were probably giving us a head start... Bella stopped at a tree, hiding behind it, and I stopped.

"Bell-Bell..."I gasped, "What are you doing?"

She waved for me to go on, still looking towards where we had run from, "I'm waiting for the guys, you go on..."

"They'll be able to smell you, Bells."

She shrugged, "I just wanna tackle Paul, when he comes along."

I smiled and shook my head, "Of course you do..."

I kept running and suddenly wished that I would've grabbed my jacket before running out of the car. Then again... I was expecting to be Embry's arms right away. I ran a little farther than Bella, but stopped to hide behind a tree... I looked to see if he was coming to get me, but I felt arms wrap around my waist.

I gasped as the arms tightened around my waist, and I felt warm lips press against my ear, "Gotcha..."

I smiled and whined, "No fair! You were't supposed to use your wolf powers!"

"I've got the power of the woof running through my veins... sorry if I can't control it, Son."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever..."

Embry was about to say somthing, but then we heard a scream. We both knew that it was Bella, 'cause we heard her scream Paul's name... like she was in trouble. Embry threw me onto his back and I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist, and he ran towards Bella with woof speed. When we got there, Paul was in wolf form and snapping at a tree... he had treed Cullen.

* * *

Review and let me know how you liked it or what you want to happen next.


End file.
